ImmortalDanger
Description ImmortalDanger is a player in EarthMC, who joined the server probably sometime in March. Due to the exact date not being recorded, listed are a few criteria, which may give an accurate description of when ImmortalDanger joined the server: * Before the queue world got up and running * When Atolia (Island of Guam) only had 1-4 chunks ImmortalDanger is currently the Mayor of Dhaka, under Myanmar Nation, and has owned Dhaka since its foundation. Affiliations Towns * Dhaka (Founder, Mayor) Others Myanmar Dhaka Town, of which ImmortalDanger is mayor, is part of Myanmar Nation. House of Uesugi Being part of Myanmar, ImmortalDanger is part of the House of Uesugi. History Boating (A lot) The Pacific Theatre: Guam ImmortalDanger initially spawned in Northern Japan. This location is to be specified once the EarthMC map can be connected to. Immediately after spawning, ImmortalDanger had to urge to set up a small island town, on the island of Guam. However, ImmortalDanger noticed that alrighty a good chunk (well, actually 4) had been claimed by the town of Atolia. However, ImmortalDanger boated down there nonetheless, aiming to see if he could claim the other half of the island and annoy the citizens of Atolia into leaving. However, upon reaching Guam, the true extent of the scale was realized, and it was discovered that Guam was not that big of an island on the EarthMC world. Because of this, as well as the fact that Atolia claimed 2 more chunks by the time ImmortalDanger got enough gold to start a town, ImmortalDanger decided that Guam was not for him, and sailed Northward to Rota Island. The Pacific Theatre: Rota Island The reason for sailing and establishing himself at Rota Island was to keep close to Guam in the case that the opportunity arose for him to claim Guam for himself. At Rota island, ImmortalDanger established a mine, stretching blocks and blocks in strip-mining. From mining, ImmortalDanger acquired about 10-20 gold, and a lot of emeralds, red-stone, coal, diamonds, and lapis lazuli. However, as time went on, and ImmortalDanger's inventory filled up, it became apparent that it was time to leave Rota Island (also in combination with the nervousness of either the island being claimed, trapping ImmortalDanger, or someone coming to kill ImmortalDanger - losing all the mining efforts). ImmortalDanger then got on the boat that he stole previously, and decided that he wanted to set up in Central America. Central America: Nicaragua Sailing from Rota Island to Nicaragua, ImmortalDanger had a dream of setting up Managua Town, and combining with the other Free-Towns in the area to create the Great Nation of Nicaragua. Finally, after days (real-life days) of travel and boating, ImmortalDanger arrived in Nicaragua, and explored around, getting Melons and Pumpkins, et cetera. Arriving at Lake Managua, ImmortalDanger was once again confounded by the smallness of the area, due to the scale of the EarthMC world. He found the that area where he planned to set up Managua was very tiny, and among with the diminishing of interest, ImmortalDanger decided not to set up in Nicaragua. This is around the time when ImmortalDanger decided that he wanted to set up in Bangladesh. Central America: The Caribbean Initially, after contact with then-King of Burma, KrazyZebraBoy, ImmortalDanger formed a plan to join the capital of Burma, Naypyidaw, use the /t spawn command, leave Naypyidaw, and then travel to create Dhaka, and then join Burma as Mayor of Dhaka. However, due to time zone issues, this didn't work out with the haste that ImmortalDanger wanted, so ImmortalDanger set off from the Miskito Coast through the Caribbean to get to the Bengal area (boating). Traveling to the Miskito Coast to set sail, ImmortalDanger noticed an abandoned building complex in Northern Nicaragua (still Miskito Coast). While ImmortalDanger considered claiming it, he decided not to, instead raiding the chests that had several leaf blocks and wood inside, and venturing out upon the water. Although at several islands and shallows ImmortalDanger did consider claiming and setting up a town, he stayed true to this goal, and continued boating out to sea. However, as ImmortalDanger had learned, boating across the Pacific Ocean, oceans are very large, and in the end, ImmortalDanger decided to temporarily join a town near the Bengal region, use the /t spawn command, and then leave. Getting to Bengal Due to poor coordination with the Burma government, ImmortalDanger decided, with counsel from several Burma allies, such as EggzOnToast, to teleport to Suar, an Indian town due West of where ImmortalDanger planned to form Dhaka. After joining Suar, ImmortalDanger received several gifts from its Mayor, Niko20055, namely diamond mining gear (shovel, sword, pickaxe). After receiving these gifts, and ensuring that Niko20055 was not there, ImmortalDanger boated away (due to the many rivers in the Bengal region) into the Bay of Bengal, and then up another river to reach where Dhaka would be. Founding Dhaka First Steps As soon as ImmortalDanger reached the correct area, he left Suar, and created the town Dhaka. While ImmortalDanger would have liked to make Dhaka Burmese sooner, no Burmese leaders were on at the time, so ImmortalDanger began construction. The first thing that ImmortalDanger wanted to create was a visible border, for his personal use. Using the message notifications of changing from a town to Wilderness, ImmortalDanger constructed a 1-2 block high (depending on place) wall to mark Dhakan territory. Assassination Attempt (8th April 2019) About half-way through the construction of the visible border, Niko20055 appeared and attempted to murder ImmortalDanger. It appeared that ImmortalDanger had not accurately conveyed his intentions to Niko20055 when joining Suar, which caused Niko20055 to attack ImmortalDanger with full enchanted diamond armor and gear. However, Niko20055 miserably failed in their assassination attempt, despite the significant ''gear advantage, not landing a single blow on ImmortalDanger, as ImmortalDanger was only a block away from the non-PVP zone created by the foundation of Dhaka, and used it wisely to evade Niko20055's rash swipes. '''More First Steps' ImmortalDanger is currently developing Dhaka, including the addition of a small farm, and plans for expansion and building of Grand Structures. See more about ImmortalDanger's efforts in Dhaka here.